Curse of the Dragon: Dance With Fate
by BluSakura
Summary: REWRITTEN AND IMPROVED. AU Ahiru is a noble with an arranged marriage to Prince Mytho. Everything she knows-and wants-is changed, however, when she is kidnapped by the Dragon Clan and drawn into a tale of curses, war, and love.


Curse of the Dragon, _improved, revamped, and rewritten! The original version is still available on my profile._

* * *

_Curse of the Dragon  
Chapter 1  
__Overture_

* * *

Little Lady Ahiru sat quietly at her vanity in the early morning, her cheek resting on her tiny arms, folded on the white wooden surface. Her small legs dangled and kicked beneath the plush, padded stool, her eyes dancing as she followed the movements of the tiny ballerina as it twirled with the music box's simple tune.

After a moment, the little girl hopped off her seat and scampered almost awkwardly to her window, rifling through the sheer curtains and letting the sun illuminate her room. With a small push, the glass swung open, the sea breeze tousling her fiery hair.

It wasn't all too peculiar of a sight for anyone in the bustling town below. Even as a few birds had fluttered to her in an instant, chirping their greetings to the young miss, it was a usual occurrence.

She smiled brightly, her nose wrinkling and eyes squinting. "Mommy said I'm going to be married to a prince someday!" she said with a giggle, reaching out to stroke the down feathers of her tweeting companions, "I found out yesterday! He's supposed to be my age, but I won't get to meet him till we get married. Which is really sad, 'cause I wanted someone to play with."

At this, her round, wide-eyed expression sobered somewhat. "Pique and Lilie are my best friends, but since they're only servants, they can't be my playmates all the time. I wish I could meet my prince, and then I wouldn't be so lonely!"

"Now, now, marriage isn't just to assuage loneliness, Ahiru."

The little lady blinked, turning around as her birds fluttered away. Her blue eyes brightened as her mother came to sit on the sill with her. Crawling into her mother's lap, she settled into the warm embrace, her back to the woman's chest, and fiddled with the lace of her nightgown. "But if you get married," she mumbled, "then you'll never be alone!"

Her mother, demure and graceful as Ahiru wanted to be someday, took her tiny hands into her own. "True, you'll never be alone, but a marriage needs _more_ than that, little darling." Bringing one hand to her lips, her mother continued, her voice soft and melodic. "Love, trust, understanding, partnership. With those qualities, two people can come together and have the courage to support and care for one another deeply, no matter what happens, or what comes between them." As if for emphasis, her mother brought her two hands together, clasping them between her own and entwining their fingers together.

Ahiru looked up, staring with wide-eyes at her mother's upside-down face. "Like you and Daddy?"

"Yes, like me and Daddy." Her mother smiled brightly, affectionately brushing Ahiru's red bangs from her freckled face. "And the Prince Siegfried will be raised well, just like you. He will be a noble man and treat you the way you deserve. He will undoubtedly be a wonderful husband and king, with you beside him."

The little girl sighed contentedly, eyes glittering with daydreams of a dashing prince, sweeping her off her feet to become his princess.

It was a good day, Ahiru decided, when her mother helped her dress and ready for the day herself rather than send for one of the maids. As she finally sat with her gown fastened properly and examined the intricate curls of her hair, her mother stepped behind her, smiling at her reflection in the vanity mirror. "Now, there is something I want to give you, little darling. When I was young, my father passed this on to me. And I kept it all throughout my life until now."

Ahiru watched her mother unfasten something from around her neck. It was a red pendant, round and smooth, with a simple, silver chain. Indeed, her mother wore it every day despite owning many other, more elaborate jewels and accessories. The little lady gasped, her wide eyes and openly shocked expression far from ladylike. "Mommy?"

With a smile, her mother reached down to fasten the simple jewel around her small neck, the necklace looking much larger and longer on Ahiru. "Keep it safe, little darling. This is our family heirloom. And now, it is yours to protect. You take good care of it now."

The little lady stared at her reflection in wonder, touching the tips of her fingers to the smoothness of the jewel, the redness glowing against the white backdrop of her gown. She puffed out her chest with pride, a wide, goofy grin spreading across her face. "I'll keep it safe forever!"

* * *

Ten years later, Lady Ahiru clutched her red jewel tightly, gathering strength from the pendant as her parents, the Duke and Duchess of Hedeby, were placed into the ground and buried.

The funeral was well-attended, and it was mind-numbing how many had approached her with condolences. She could scarcely hear them, blankly nodding her appreciation and returning to her quiet mourning. At the very least, she would not have to worry about inheriting the estate and the titles her parents had left behind (her cousin had been selected as her father's heir, and he was an honorable man who took the responsibility readily and humbly). Their last wishes were only that she would marry her betrothed and live happily with him as his queen when he came of age to sit upon the throne.

Ahiru wished, with all of her heart, that they would've been able to attend her wedding.

She tried to politely excuse herself, flinching at her own stuttering and clumsy movements as she stood up and stumbled away from the crowds, her own black gown slipping precariously beneath her shoes. She retreated to the small pond on the grounds of the estate where she felt most at peace and crumpled at the base of her favorite oak tree.

Only when she was alone, only when no one would have been able to witness her true, unladylike self that was so unlike her mother, did she let the tears fall.

Her sobs wracked her small frame, knees brought up to her chest and arms wrapping around herself in a lonely embrace. She blew into her handkerchief noisily. A few birds had perched about her, chirping sadly, but she paid them no mind for the moment.

Her mind scrambled for something—anything—to keep her grounded. Anything else to think of, anything else to feel, other than her loss and despair. She felt as if she'd drown in it if someone didn't save her, and with no one around to truly understand, she had to rely on herself.

So she thought of the letter that arrived the day before. It was a message sent from the royal city of Vineta, the wax seal depicting the pair of swans and the crown that was distinctly the Royal Family's crest. It was from Prince Siegfried, himself, expressing his sincere apologies for being unable to attend her parents' funeral, and offering his condolences. He wrote well, she decided, recalling the delicate and graceful lettering and the eloquent speech within. And she felt warm and comforted from his written words. She supposed if there was anything to look forward to, it was that even if her parents would not see her married, she was due to be wed quite soon.

It was their wish. And rumors had spread of Prince Siegfried's humility, kindness, inner strength, and handsomeness. _He will be a magnificent king_, they all decided. And he would be her husband as well.

Lady Ahiru took a deep, shuddering breath, her sobs slowing. Soon, she would no longer be so lonely. With love, trust, understanding, and partnership, surely Prince Siegfried will be the one to give her such courage.

* * *

Weeks later, Lady Ahiru had her belongings packed, some of her precious furniture and clothes already sent ahead of time to Vineta's Grand Chateau. She kissed her cousin goodbye, promising to see him on her wedding day. "You must write to me, anything at all of any happenings in Hedeby!"

The new Duke of Hedeby nodded his agreements, and with that, she boarded the coach. Her driver, Mr. Cobbe, grinned and tipped his hat to her as she went, patting his Pegasus's mane before picking up the reins. Her two giggly best friends and handmaidens, Pique and Lilie, squealed with delight as they followed after her, lifting their skirts and aprons in the process.

The townsfolk had gathered before their estate, whistling and waving gleefully their farewells as the Pegasus's wings gave a mighty beat and flutter, the hooves clop-clopping along the cobblestone as it gained a good speed with which to lift up into the air.

Hedeby itself seemed to bid a fond goodbye to Lady Ahiru, with the scent of salt dancing in the ocean breeze, the early morning sun a gentle caress on her skin, and the town shrinking little by little as they left it behind. The next time she would see it, she would be a married woman. A queen.

"A _queen_!" Pique's gasp of joy and disbelief pulled Ahiru's gaze away from the disappearing sight of the town of Hedeby. "A queen, milady! Can you possibly believe it? They say that your prince is so dashing, too!"

Lilie could not help but join in on Pique's merriment, clapping her hands together before curling her arms around her mistress's neck. "Ohhhh, milady~! I wonder if you'll ever be _good enough_ for a man as dashing as Prince Siegfried! Maybe you'll end up embarrassing yourself so much, he will even find it in himself to break off the betrothal! Such a tragedy~!" Lilie's blond curls bounced daintily with her dramatic swaying.

"Ah …?" Ahiru gulped, apprehension rising in her chest. By now, she should've learned to take Lilie's words with a grain of salt, but there was a sense of truth to some of the things she said. Ahiru was not like her mother. How could she ever be a true queen the way she was? She was short, gangly, not at all as elegant as she was supposed to be. "You think so? I hope I don't-"

"But of course, Pique and I will be there for you when your heart is crushed! Perhaps there will still be a room left for you in Hedeby~? I can't think of any man who would want to take you as a wife if all of that happens, however ..."

Pique twirled her pink hair between her fingers in thought, a soft smile playing across her face. "But what a dream if he _does_ like you, milady! The things they say about him … how charitable and just, how comely and wise … Milady, you are so lucky!"

It was difficult, however, to be so excited when all Ahiru could think about was her inadequacies now that Lilie had planted the seed of doubt. "I-Indeed," she mumbled, trying to sound every bit the part of a soon-to-be-queen, "He is said to be a wonderful man. I hope he'll like-er-approve of me." Ahiru cut off for a moment, gripping the side of the carriage as a sudden gust of wind blew through. She'd forgotten for a moment that they were quite high in the sky, almost touching the scarce clouds above them. Lilie and Pique seemed oddly relaxed for never having been traveling by Pegasus. Then again, they were easily distracted by simpler, sillier things.

A flock of ducks passed by, though, in a v-shaped formation. Seeing them relaxed Ahiru somewhat, and she was able to lean back into the plush seat of the carriage.

Conversation continued with Lilie's dramatic ramblings and tight embraces a constant and Pique's outward daydreaming frequent. At moments of rest and quiet, Ahiru let her head roll to the side, her eyes fluttering closed in a light sleep. For the next few hours, she flitted in and out of slumber, scattered with the yipping chatter of excitable handmaidens.

Ahiru smiled, though. She knew she was just as silly as they were; she did try her best to hide her clumsiness, her stutters, her nervous habits, and her innate ability to find herself in trouble, as those aspects about her were unseemly for a queen. Hopefully, she'd practiced enough self-control to be acceptable to her betrothed.

Mr. Cobbe had called back to them from the driver's bench, joyfully announcing their approach to Vineta. Once again, her hand wandered up to her pendant for strength as she and her handmaidens glanced out the windows.

The capital city of Vineta, the seat of the Royal Family ruling over this country, was breathtaking to behold.

Ahiru was so enraptured that she barely heard the squeals and praises of Pique and Lilie. The Pegasus led the flying carriage in a large circle high above the city, and she was grateful for the extra view. It was much, much larger than Hedeby (understandably, of course), surrounded by a round, pristine stone wall. There were four towers situated in the northernmost, southernmost, easternmost, and westernmost parts of the brick barrier. Just behind the walls, she could see miles and miles of houses and buildings extending outward, with well-paved, cobblestone streets between them. People bustled about with horse-drawn carts of goods and baskets of baked items, meats, and produce. In some areas, fountains sat in the middle of open town squares. A canal snaked its way through some areas of town, emptying out into a riverbank outside of town.

But her attention didn't linger on the outer areas of the city for too long. The Grand Chateau was a jewel to the eye. Sitting upon a small island in the center of an expansive, crystalline lake, the Chateau was a towering castle, with pointed roofs that reached almost as high as they flew, with a large square of gardens and a hedge maze sitting in the southern parts of the grounds. A grand fountain and a gazebo was visible in the center of the labyrinth. She could make out the Royal Family's insignia on the flags that adorned the very tips of the castle-tops, swans and crowns proudly displayed into the air. A grand bridge extended from the large doorways of the palace to the edge of the lake, connecting the royal building to the surrounding town.

This … this place would be her _home_. She suddenly felt so small, and almost overwhelmed.

As the carriage passed overhead, the villagers paused in their errands, some staring in wonder, others waving their arms in greeting, small children running beneath as if racing with the white, winged creature.

The Pegasus soon touched down onto the bridge (the width of which ended up being much longer than it seemed from high above), and a few guards in full plate marched toward the carriage, armor rattling with the movement. Lilie's blond curls continued to bounce with her endless excitement and Ahiru could feel Pique's hands around her own.

They were assisted out of the carriage, her two handmaidens before her as her own thicker, layered traveling gown would take far more effort to push through the doorway than their simple skirts. She clutched tightly to the knight's hand for balance, trying to mask her struggle not to stumble right there onto the stone walkway. Inwardly panicking, she reached out both hands to grab the guard's, dropping her frilly, lacy fan in the process. Pique hurriedly pushed her pink hair behind her ear and picked up the fan as Ahiru bashfully righted herself. Lilie merely giggled at the sight.

She began to fan herself, trying to cover her reddened cheeks after retrieving the lacy item from Pique. Lady Ahiru could not be seen behaving this way to Prince Siegfried. Especially on their first meeting. She turned to curtsy and smile appreciatively at Mr. Cobbe, who returned her attentions with a smile and a tip of his hat. With a flick of his wrist and the reins, the Pegasus set off again, perhaps to the nearby stables.

It was now a little past midday. They'd made good time.

The ladies were escorted to the towering, yet inviting, dark wooden doors. Indeed, from this point of view, the Chateau looked even more grand, and she had to squint into the sunlight to see the lofty tops of the castle.

The doors inched open to them, pushed outward from within by two guards. Between them, a dignified man with greying hair and a friendly visage approached. He was well-dressed in his waistcoat and breeches. The man greeted the ladies, particularly Ahiru, with a smile, his crows feet crinkling with a sincerity that won her over immediately. He bowed deeply and respectfully, and the ladies curtsied in return. "Welcome to Vineta, Lady Ahiru. My name is Karon, attendant and advisor to His Royal Highness Prince Siegfried." Karon had stated this with an underlying pride—almost fatherly in nature. Ahiru decided that she already liked him. "I trust the trip went smoothly for you?"

"Yes, it was fine! It's nice to meet you, Karon!" she gleefully replied, before remembering her manners and restrained her wide grin into a demure smile, "Ah … th-that is, it's a pleasure!"

If Karon had taken any notice of her slight outburst, he made no sign of it. She did hear Pique and Lilie tittering behind her, however. Her face burned and she once again made to conceal her embarrassment with her fan, attempting to look modest rather than flustered. Thankfully, Karon had turned slightly, gesturing to the doorway with a motion of his open arm. "Come, come, let us get you settled!"

Ahiru carefully shifted her skirts as she followed Karon into the Chateau, trying not to let her jaw drop when they stepped into the entrance hall. The expanse was immense, with high ceilings, many windows, and white, marble flooring allowing much natural light to pour into the room. At the very top hung a chandelier, glittering and reflecting the sunlight from each of the many crystals adorning it. When she let her gaze lower, she took in a set of ornate double-doors chiseled with moldings of swans and roses at the top of a short staircase. Two other staircases connected to it in the center, bridging upwards to the higher floors from the sides. And all around her were other passageways and archways, likely corridors that connected the entrance hall to the many wings and towers of the estate.

It was beautiful, but once more, Ahiru felt inadequate, standing there and staring as if she was lost.

She was startled out of her stupor when a woman approached from one of the doorways to her right. With luxurious, long brown hair, grey-blue eyes, colored lips, and a womanly figure, Ahiru had to look twice to notice her rather simple array of skirts and the apron tied around her thin waist. She was a beautiful woman, but certainly a servant. The woman was flanked by two other ladies in similar, but slightly more plain, clothes.

Lady Ahiru blushed when the woman smiled, feeling all the more insignificant in this grand room and faced with a sight such as she. Karon stepped forward with a nod, introducing her politely. "Milady, allow me to introduce our head housemaid and housekeeper, Miss Raetsel."

After polite curtsies were exchanged, Raetsel winked good-naturedly, and Ahiru relaxed at the familiarity of the gesture. "Without me, surely this place would fall into disarray!" She teasingly leaned in, beckoning Ahiru, Pique, and a constantly tittering Lilie to come closer. "Remember this well, ladies: men are hopeless without us. Karon, the knights, our servant boys, and even your king," she paused to give a significant glance to Ahiru, "will always be at your call, but if you want something done and done _right_, come see me or any of my girls." The maids beside Raetsel smiled and nodded their agreement, and Karon gave a lighthearted roll of his eyes, his own grin never wavering.

And it was at that moment when another set of doors to her left swung open. A half-dozen or so attendants entered the main hall, surrounding a young man in deep blue and white.

He was Prince Siegfried. He had to be.

Though his expression was weary as they bombarded him with quills and scrolls, rambling about 'Rungholt' and 'disagreements', the slight furrow of his brow and anxious downward turn of his lips did nothing to mar his elegant, comely features. Ahiru's lips parted as her cheeks flooded with heat. She blushed, her gaze taking in his gentle countenance. The prince's eyes were a warm, golden amber, his skin fair and pure, and his hair the color of white pearl. As sweet as his features were, however, there was a simmering fire beneath the pools of his eyes, a strength hidden there as he listened carefully to his attendants and council members. Ahiru hardly knew what they were speaking of, but the prince, with his dignified poise and the golden crown atop his charmingly-mussed hair, seemed determined to achieve something.

Ahiru had never met anyone so handsome. Her heart soared in her chest and her hands clasped nervously around her fan. Behind her, she could hear the soft gasps of her handmaidens, even Lilie driven to speechlessness, as he was so much more than the rumors had made him out to be.

As the group stepped further into the room, Raetsel cleared her throat and Karon straightened. Prince Siegfried lifted his gaze from one of the many documents held out before him, his eyes almost immediately locking with her fiery red hair and clear, blue eyes.

Her breath hitched in her throat and her cheeks flooded with heat once more. This was her betrothed. She had been anticipating their union since childhood. She knew this day would come, and she'd heard the stories of his handsome face, sweet nature, and wisdom. Yet, there at that moment, every dream and every wish came true. Her prince was before her, and so was her future.

All of the preparation, the mental practice of keeping herself in line … how could she keep that up, when he was so wonderful, and she was so inadequate? Ahiru fought the urge to shrink away from his gaze. Would he approve? Or would Lilie's words in the carriage prove true?

Prince Siegfried lifted a hand sharply, silencing the rambling banter of his surrounding attendants with a single gesture. Even as he did so, his eyes never left her own. He seemed to be taking her in with an expression of wonder, and she had to force herself to maintain the eye contact. When his lips suddenly turned up into a kindly smile, his eyes warm and gentle, Ahiru almost melted. Indeed, he was handsome when focused, but his smile was all but heavenly.

"... Milady, His Highness, Prince Siegfried of Vineta, future King of our country, Goldkrone." Karon smiled fondly, stepping aside as the prince moved forward and away from the staring crowd of council members. "Your Highness, might I present Lady Ahiru of Hedeby."

It occurred to her that she was still staring, and at Pique's sharp "psst!" and Lilie's small cackle, Ahiru almost jumped right out of her skin. She scrambled to grip the sides of her gown and dip into a clumsy curtsy, bowing her head to let her bangs cover her shame. However, just as she was about to speak up, to introduce herself properly and apologize for her manner, she felt a warm hand reach for her own, urging her to straighten and face him.

His touch was so tender.

Ahiru shyly lifted her gaze, and was met with such sweetness in his eyes, a small, fond smile still on his face. "A-Ah … Your Highness …"

"Milady," he uttered sweetly, slightly bowing his head, "It's so good to finally meet you. I must confess, I've been looking forward to your arrival." A small, endearing blush reached his cheeks. Ahiru giggled in response, butterflies bursting in her belly. It was an odd sort of comfort, knowing she wasn't the only one so affected by their meeting. She straightened her posture, trying to appear poised rather than reveal the giddiness she fought to hide. He continued on, his smile faltering with his next words. "Again, I do apologize for not being able to attend your parents' funeral. I regret that I've had my hands full with some … foreign relations." At this, his council members behind him shifted uncomfortably. "I hope you'll forgive me."

"No, there's nothing to forgive, Your Highness!" she protested in earnest, "I completely understand! You must be very busy! And it seems like it's serious, so ..." She hoped she didn't sound as ignorant as she truly was. Ahiru was guilty of not making a larger effort to understand the plights of the country as a whole, distracted as she was with the happiness of those in Hedeby alone.

"Nonsense. I must make it up to you." His hand tightened around hers.

One of the council members behind him stepped forward with a sharp clearing of his throat. "Your Highness, perhaps you may greet the lady properly after we discuss-"

Prince Siegfried turned sharply to him, casually sweeping his white cape out of his way. "Lady Ahiru is your future queen. Discussions can wait." His hand squeezed hers a bit, his thumb running across her knuckles. She blushed heavily, and she hoped her hand wasn't shaking in his. "Welcoming her is far more important, don't you agree? You're all dismissed for the day." He turned away from them as they bowed obediently to the two before shuffling off in different directions. Without even blinking an eye, the prince turned back to her. "You should get settled! The trip must've been taxing for you, milady. Are you weary at all?"

Ahiru shook her head, trying not to bounce right out of her slippers with how _not weary_ she was. She was very much the opposite now, the simultaneous excitement and anxiety of finally meeting her future husband keeping her very much awake. But it would not do to act so fidgety before him. He was the picture of perfection, and she wanted so badly to be worthy of being his queen. "No, I'm alright! Really! Qu-Quite energetic, actually."

He paused for a moment, before nodding with a lighthearted and almost playful glint in his eye. When he turned to the party still present behind her, Ahiru remembered that they were all just standing there, likely staring. She'd forgotten they were there at all. "Miss Raetsel, please have your maids show Lady Ahiru's personal handmaidens to our servants' quarters. They are to continue to maintain their duties to her as she sees fit." Raetsel curtsied first, and the servants had repeated the gesture before leading Pique and Lilie away—though, not before they were able to throw significant, giddy glances toward their mistress. "Karon, see to it that we have a swan-drawn carriage ready within the hour! Lady Ahiru deserves a special tour of Vineta." Ahiru's smile widened at the thought of exploring the city of her new home, and Prince Siegfried seemed pleased with her reaction.

"Of course, Your Highness. And how many guards shall I send with her?"

"None. I will be joining her, personally."

Karon blinked, seemingly surprised by his prince's words. Then his grin returned, his crows feet crinkling with something akin to secret joy. This must've meant something good, Ahiru assumed. She couldn't help but feel flattered. That, and having time to be with just Prince Siegfried, together and alone for the first time, had her squealing inside. "But of course, Your Highness."

The prince turned to Raetsel again. "Show Lady Ahiru to her prepared room. Let her freshen up properly." With Raetsel's second curtsy, he once more put his attention upon Ahiru. "I hope you'll find everything to your liking, milady. Take your time, and I will join you before we set out." His golden eyes softened as he brought her hand to his lips in a tender kiss, his skin warm and soft on her own. She had to step back with how flustered she became, almost losing balance at his meaningful gaze.

* * *

Lady Ahiru flapped her lacy fan before her, trying to shuffle carefully in her ornate slippers and layers upon layers of ruffle and lace. She tried to move down the stairs without looking as if she would topple over with every step.

A bath had done her good; the travel gown she wore was thick and stuffy, and the room Raetsel had led her to was breathtaking, with a connecting door that led into a lavish washroom. The beautiful housekeeper had provided her with lovely-smelling salts and perfumes, all of which reminded her of roses and springtime—and by extension, of Prince Siegfried.

While Ahiru bathed, breathing deeply and taking in the golden moldings on the walls and doors and the silky drapes by the windows, Raetsel laid out a robe and joked, "You so admire these rooms. Though, you'll not be here for long. Soon, you'll be wed and you'll be sharing with Prince Siegfried, and his chambers are _exceptional_." Ahiru's cheeks turned a bright red and she slowly sunk down, submerging the bottom half of her face beneath the warm, bubbly water.

She hadn't thought of that. Being married to a man like Prince Siegfried … She truly was in a fairytale. It was the happy ending of every happy story her mother had read to her as a child. And it was the happy ending her parents wished for her before their deaths.

As soon as Ahiru had a moment to herself, drying off in the spacious main room while Raetsel went out to send for a gown fit for a perfect outing, her composure and careful discipline crumpled. Her pent-up emotions exploded now that she was alone. She bound about the bedroom with flailing arms, red hair flying free, swinging herself gleefully around the canopy poles of the large bed. She rolled across the comforter and squealed into the plush pillows around her, looking ridiculous with her undone curls and in nothing but a white towel.

Thank goodness Raetsel arrived when Ahiru had already composed herself and sat demurely on the bed, brushing her hair. It would've been quite unseemly had she been seen.

Soon enough, she was ready for a day out on the town, dressed in layers of blue and white skirts, obviously aimed to match Prince Siegfried's deep blue, white, and gold feathered tunic and cape. Though she'd been offered beautiful jewelry, she still chose, above all, the round red pendant that had been in her family for generations. Ahiru daydreamed for a moment as she clung to the railing of the stairs to keep from falling in this dress—someday, she would've liked to gift this pendant to her child. Her child with Prince Siegfried. It was a thought that would make any girl her age in the kingdom fall into a silly heap on the floor.

Prince Siegfried was waiting for her with a smile, standing next to the carriage with Karon. A driver was already perched on his seat with two, majestic swans at the ends of the reins. She brought her fan back to her face to hide her glowing cheeks as her prince stepped forward and took her hand. He brought it to his lips once more, before kindly helping her into the carriage. He nodded to Karon, who joined the driver in the front, before stepping in after her. As the door shut and he sat in the seat in front of her, it started to set in that they were alone now.

The swans led the carriage away from the Grand Chateau, keeping at a shallow flight just a few feet above the ground so the wheels still rolled along the stone of the lengthy bridge that connected the palace to the village. Despite the fact that the prince was a mere few feet away, she couldn't stop herself from staring wondrously out the window at the large lake, the late afternoon sun reflecting and dancing off the crystal waters.

"Wow …!"

"... Is it to your liking, milady?"

"Oh!" Ahiru turned back to him, righting her posture, her face flushed as she folded her hands on her lap. "O-Of course! I mean, yes, it's beautiful, Your Highness."

"Good," he said, his own cheeks reddening. He seemed to gaze at her for a long moment before he spoke again. "I'd hoped so. This will be yours soon. When we marry, that is." Her heart leaped in her chest and she fought the urge to grin stupidly. Instead, she gave him a tiny smile. If she could dare say so, he seemed rather happy with her reaction. Raetsel told her he was "charmed by her," though she wouldn't really know what that was like, if she was the one to make it so, or if Raetsel was even right about it. "And, please, won't you call me Mytho?"

Ahiru blinked in surprise, tilting her head to the side. "Mytho?"

"Yes. It's a nickname, if you will. It's a personal preference on my part." He reached forward, taking her hands between his own and smiled earnestly. "I will be king within two months time, but I will likewise be your husband. I … well, I find it only fitting. I hope I'm not too forward."

Too forward? No young woman would ever deem him too forward with anything. She felt so unworthy, so small, and yet he regarded her with such kindness and even small affections when they'd met not two hours ago. And how she desperately fought the urge to throw herself into his arms and hug him tightly. That would not be queenly at all. Instead, she bit her lip and nodded. "Mytho … I would be honored. But please call me Ahiru then?"

Prince Siegfried seemed oddly relieved, and he relaxed somewhat (though she hardly knew why he would ever feel self-conscious in front of _her!_). "Ahiru," he repeated, fondly testing it on his tongue, "I've always marveled at such a unique name. It derives from Old Kinkan, doesn't it? The ancient language?"

"That's what Mom—Mother said, yes."

He smiled, his teeth showing this time. "Do you know what it means? I'm afraid I have not paid much attention to the old languages during my tutor's sessions growing up."

Ahiru let herself release a ladylike giggle at this small revelation. So even Prince Siegfried—Mytho—was guilty of being imperfect and human. That only endeared him to her even more. "I actually don't know. I feel ..." _Stupid_. "... s-silly, not having the common sense to ask my parents while they were still alive."

"That's alright." He leaned back in his seat, once more taking her in appreciatively. He didn't bother to hide the open emotion behind his eyes. She wondered if he could likewise see her own feelings behind hers. "The name is sweet, and one of a kind. It suits you."

To say the very least, Ahiru hadn't been this happy since the death of her parents.

* * *

The tour was a breathtaking affair.

Mytho was the perfect host to his future wife and proved to be appropriately knowledgeable about Vineta as a whole. They'd passed the gated academy, where Mytho particularly praised the fine arts that derived from the school. There was a large square with a lovely fountain in the center of a market district, people excitedly buying their goods and exchanging greetings even this late in the day.

Many had even approached the carriage, children reaching out to gently pet the oddly calm swans, villagers waving and calling out to their prince with fond familiarity. Mytho knew some of them by name; it warmed her heart to see him call so casually to them. Indeed, his kindness was not simply a rumor. His people loved him.

And they seemed enthusiastic to meet their future queen. Some even caught up with the slow-moving carriage, greeting her with grins. One young lady had reached into the window to gift Ahiru with a bouquet of white roses—again, she was reminded of Mytho. She brought the roses to her nose to inhale the clean, spring aroma, her eyes meeting his as she did.

He looked at her as if she was so precious. She didn't deserve any of this. It was a dream. It was magical.

"Would you like to stretch your legs?" he asked, glancing outside, "You'll be able to explore a bit more if you stay safe and close. I'm sure the people would love to meet you on a more personal level."

Ahiru, secretly thrilling at the idea of _truly_ exploring rather than just watching things go by, brightened at his suggestion. "Really?! Ah … that is, yes, I'd like that."

Mytho leaned out the window, calling out to Karon out of earshot. The carriage pulled up next to a restaurant where a tall, plump lady served many a customer inside and on the outside patio as well. She and the patrons greeted them warmly as they stepped out of the carriage and onto the cobblestone ground. Like a true prince, Mytho offered his arm to Ahiru. She gratefully accepted, and they began to take their stroll, the driver and Karon an appropriate distance behind.

Everyone seemed so happy. Many approached, dancing around the two and giggling. "Is she our new queen?" they would ask. "Oh, she is quite pretty!" they would exclaim. "Welcome to Vineta, milady!" they would greet. And Mytho seemed so proud of Vineta and its people. They weaved between crowds, but she never once felt in danger as she was surrounded by smiles, and Mytho's arm felt as secure as a castle fortress.

The only time she felt off-balance or ill at ease was when she passed by one man in particular. It hardly mattered—it was a mere second, maybe two, when their eyes met. The only reason why she'd noticed at all was because he was on the taller side, and tanned. It was a flash of sharp, green eyes, piercing and almost _accusing_ …

She'd turned for a second glance, a chill running up her spine. Yet, all she saw were the smiles she'd seen all day. The man had vanished.

"Ahiru?" Mytho beckoned to her, his arm tightening around her, "Is something wrong?"

"... No, I'm fine! Probably just my imagination!"

As the sun began to dip below the horizon, she decided not to worry over it. It truly was probably just a shadow at the corner of her eye. And how could she think of anything else when she had such wonderful company? "This is all so wonderful, Mytho ..." Idly, she let her head rest against his shoulder as they walked over a small footbridge that connected the gap between one side of Vineta and the next, a small canal beneath them where some young ones had taken to boating. The skies were a purple-pink hue, the breeze tousling their hair, the bridge they stood upon the perfect place to witness it all. Though their driver, the carriage, and Karon were not far, it was still … utterly romantic.

Ahiru was so happy, she thought she would cry. She refused to, of course, since queens did not do such things, but this day had been so surreal and utterly perfect.

As Mytho's arm encircled her, she felt him turn to face her fully. His other hand reached up to tilt her chin up, and one moment later she was staring up into amber pools of pure adoration. Ahiru could hardly breathe. "... Forgive me," he began softly, "if I am too forward, Ahiru. But please … let me say, you are _lovely_. And kind. I know, we've merely met hours ago, but I know that you are more wonderful than I could ever have dreamed. The people love you, and there's a sweetness to you that I cannot seem to pull away from."

Surely, _surely_ he must've been talking about himself. Why was she not telling him the same things? Why did she not shower him with praises as he deserved? She was rendered speechless. That a man such as Prince Siegfried, the future king, her Mytho, could find her at all as incredible as he thought her to be, was unbelievable.

She forced herself to say something. "I … you should know, Mytho, that I don't mind if you're too forward!" Ahiru winced at the way her voice cracked and wavered with emotion, and she fought for composure as she continued. "Please let me be forward, too! You're wonderful! Everyone has always said so, but you are so much more than I could ever deserve."

His cheeks burned a bright red despite his smile, and Ahiru knew she was falling in love.

"Tomorrow," he whispered, "I want to spend the entire day with you! I want to know you, learn your likes and dislikes, show you the entire castle … perhaps a picnic in the gardens? Please say yes, Ahiru."

A giddy smile spread across her face and she clung to him tightly. "... Yes. Oh, yes please."

His eyes were joyous and his smile contagious. "Arranged or not … I cannot wait to marry you, Ahiru." He brought her close, their noses touched, her heart pounded in her chest and she let her eyes flutter closed.

"_It's gone up! It's ablaze! Run! Run!_"

"_No, no, my baby! She's in there!_"

The arms around her fell and her eyes snapped open, her gaze immediately shifting left to right and searching for the source of the scream. Within the blink of an eye, Mytho had stepped away from her, his sword, emblazoned with two swans and a golden crown on the hilt and handle, already removed from its sheath within Karon's grasp. Just moments ago, his expression had been calm, just having found his true beloved. But at the cries of a woman—a villager of his own home, Vineta—calling for aid, he acted quickly. Indeed, the stories were true. Mytho would not hesitate to jump into danger for others, even if he was a prince and had guards to do such things for him.

The screams in the distance attracted their attention. A hot, fiery glow arose from behind one of the nearby houses and dark smoke wafted up into the starry sky.

"_Clear the area! Call the guards!_"

"_No, no, let me go, she's still in there!_"

Mytho brandished his sword and took her hand, leaving a kiss to the back of it. "Wait for me, my Ahiru," he swore, releasing her and already crossing the bridge to follow the chaos. "Karon, Mister Hubert, take her back to the Chateau and send for my guards! Bring water!"

"Is it—Your Highness, is it Rungholt's—?!" Karon trailed off, already beginning to take action and calm the frazzled swans.

"That hardly matters now! We fix it first! Do as I say, keep her safe, bring my guards and water!" Soon, Mytho disappeared toward the danger. Ahiru stared after him in dismay, and now that the sun had sunk behind the hills, it was too dark to see too far off, even with the fire raging in the distance.

"Come, milady!"

She felt two pairs of hands firmly, but harmlessly, urge her back toward the carriage, but she instinctively resisted. "But … but Mytho! I want to wait for him!"

Karon shook his head. "There is no reaching him! He will not stop until the danger is over. Believe me, I've tried stopping him before!" He continued to lead her, this time with more urgency, toward the carriage. Mr. Hubert had already readied himself on the seat up front. "We can only do as he says! I assure you that he—!"

Suddenly, Karon's insistent arms fell away from her, and she heard something collapse onto the bridge behind her. With Mr. Hubert's sudden gasp and panicked, "You, get away from her!", she whirled around, instinctively searching for the source of Mr. Hubert's terror.

She knew she could hear Mr. Hubert struggling to stumble off of his seat with fluttering and screeching swans around him. But as she stared down at Karon's unconscious form on the ground, a wave of dread washed down upon her. Her gaze lifted. In the darkness, she could only make out a tall silhouette, framed by the red and orange glow of fire behind the shadow. She reached up to her neck to grip her pendant. For strength.

Before Ahiru could scream, bruising, tight arms clamped around her tiny frame, and she and whoever it was who gripped her so painfully were _flung_ over the edge of the bridge and into the canal beneath.

It was frigid and numbingly cold. Her scream finally found its way from her lungs only to meet with the unforgiving suffocation of water. She couldn't move, her arms pinned to her body and legs rendered useless. Though she tried to writhe and kick against the hold, it was steadfast and solid, and her chest was burning with an aching need for air. Ahiru began to give in, water starting to slip into her lungs and her head growing hazy with horror, regret, and thoughts of Mytho.

This was supposed to be her dream come true …

Just when the calm darkness began to claim her, Ahiru felt whoever gripped her thrust her forward roughly onto something cold, but earthy and oddly prickly. The force with which she hit the grass at the edge of the canal sent the water in her lungs rushing forward, and she coughed it out, inhaling the sweet air greedily when she caught her breath. Her head was swimming, and her sight was blurry, but her mind was still moving a mile a minute. She squinted as she continued to cough out the water. No one seemed to be around, and there were no buildings. The hazy, red glow of fire was a great distance away, behind walls.

… Whoever had taken her, had brought her all the way out to the riverbank where the canal left the city completely.

As soon as the water had emptied out into the grass, she slumped forward, feeling weak and somehow, extremely heavy. She couldn't move her legs. A breeze went by, and she shivered violently. She wanted to get up, scream and kick at whoever dared to grab her like that, and march her way back to Vineta to have this shadow arrested, but she just … needed a moment.

"... This is going to be a damn problem."

Her eyes snapped open at the deep, smooth voice. She tried to lift herself up on her weak, bruised arms to give him a piece of her mind, but she suddenly felt a quick _yank _around her waist, and a sharp _ripping_ sound echoed into the quiet of the plains.

She felt lighter, and her legs could move about freely. Ahiru took a moment to glance down at herself.

Her bloomers were showing. And soaking wet.

Ahiru's jaw dropped, her gaze lifting up just in time to see the tall shadow holding the bundled lump of drenched fabric that used to be her lacy and ruffled skirts, all ripped down the middle.

Ahiru didn't know whether to scream, cry, run, or try to attack him. "Y-You—how dare you?! I—take me back this instant!" She stumbled up to her feet, shamefully trying to cover herself up at the same time. "Take me back to Vineta! Are you responsible for the fire?! You'll be imprisoned, you know! Prince Siegfried will—!" She felt silly and embarrassed and angry. This was unsightly! If anyone saw her like this, they would ridicule the new queen, and even worse, ridicule the king for loving her! "Just … give those _back_ to me—oof!" She found herself stumbling back when the bundle of wet cloth collided with her, her bottom landing painfully onto the grass once more.

"You want two tons of useless, wet frill, then fine. But I'm not going to be the one carrying it."

Whoever it was sounded aggravated, and Ahiru was incensed further. She pushed the fabric off of her and, no longer caring that she was wearing nothing but the bodice of her gown and her bloomers, she marched up to her assailant, taking in the appearance of a man as awful as this one.

Though, he did not physically seem the type to kidnap. And she vaguely recognized him.

The glow from the fire had increased, giving her an easier time to inspect him, though she couldn't get the details. Tanned skin, yes, and dark hair that seemed to shimmer a deep green under the orange-ish light in the town. He was wearing old, ratty clothes. A blue shirt riddled with stitches and rips, and ripped black pants. And those green, piercing eyes had her frozen for a long moment. They glared at her as if _she _was the one who did something wrong.

… He had no right to stare at her like that! Especially when _he_ was the criminal!

For some reason, her own outrage—over being bruised and almost drowned, over her ruined moment with her prince, over being almost naked and soaking wet in the middle of nowhere, over this horrible man—manifested in the most unladylike way possible.

She reached up and tried to hit him.

Why she was so surprised he'd caught it easily in his quick grip, she had no idea. She tried to yank her arm away from his hold, but he was as solid as he was when he held her in the canal. Soon, she was struggling with her other hand, trying to pry his fingers from her wrist.

The man only jerked her forward, closer to him.

"A-Ah?!" Her face heated and she doubled her efforts to pull away, all too aware of her state of dress and his proximity. But as his gaze stared her down, she had trouble putting words together in her mind. He seemed to inspect her, from the freckles dusting her cheeks and the bridge of her nose, to the shape of her jaw and the color of her eyes. And she could not for the life of her figure out why.

When his stare dropped down to the area near her chest, she almost screamed at him to look away immediately. And when he reached up toward her breasts with his free hand, she _did. _"S-Stop, stop this _now_!"

But he'd surprised her. All he did was pluck the red jewel that still hung around her neck and between her breasts between his fingertips, his expression unreadable as he studied her pendant. "Shut up, you. Give me a second."

… Was he a thief? A kidnapper? Just some criminal who wanted to harass the new queen?

Well, whoever he was, it hardly mattered. "Y-You can't have it! It belongs to my family!"

Something glimmered in his green eyes then, and they snapped up to meet Ahiru's angry blues. "... Good to know."

With that, he shoved her away from him, letting her fall onto the grass for the third time. She tried to stand again, glaring coldly with indignation. "You'll be arrested! You can't treat me like this! Do you know who I am?!" She puffed out her chest, trying to show him who he was messing with. She was a queen, and she needed to learn to behave that way to criminals like this man!

He smirked in the darkness, green eyes glinting again. "... Yeah, guess I do."

It was then, that his muscles began to twitch, his body began to hunch over, and low growls erupted from his throat, a stark contrast from the fluid words he spat at her before.

She stepped back.

The man's body began to quiver, spasms wracking his form as he fought to remain standing. "A-Are you … okay?" she asked timidly, for even if he was a scoundrel and a lawbreaker, he seemed to be in such pain, and so suddenly. She didn't know if she felt more concerned or frightened.

But as the question escaped her lips, he threw his head back, his green eyes wild and his teeth lengthening to sharp tips. He released a bellowing roar so chilling and so horrific that she stumbled back and scrambled down into the grass again. And his limbs twisted and morphed, his legs lengthening and his silhouette thrashing to and fro. Claws grew from fingertips, clawing at the skin of his torso and arms, his clothes shredding uselessly off his exceedingly growing body. His face, once human, elongated, and horns pushed its way from his skull. A massive, scaly tail grew from his tailbone. Skin was overcome by scales, and in one final arch of his form, spines sprouted from his back, and two, gigantic, leathery wings burst from between his shoulder blades, imposing, throbbing, and almost demonic.

In moments, there was a monstrous creature before her. It was dark and frightening with the fire in Vineta behind it, born out of nightmares and fantasies. And wide, sharp green eyes against yellow sclera glared deep into the core of her soul.

Ahiru was stupefied. Driven to absolute shock.

Its claws encircled her form, hefting her up and away from the ground with a great beat of its black wings. By the time she gathered her wits enough to scream, the dragon with scales the color of obsidian, had carried Ahiru far from Vineta, the black smoke still rising to the sky.

* * *

_Beta-read by Docktor Locktor_


End file.
